


Lucky

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Fanart, Gen, Guns, Traditional Media, drawtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John Sheppard in a Dirty Harry mood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up with posting my Drawtober fanworks. Drawtober prompt: Fortune.  
> Pentel brushpen and fineliner drawing, ink wash for the shading.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3050/nhswn40t50umiwdzg.jpg)


End file.
